Con el alma rota
by NatWizard
Summary: Él la destruía, la destruía tanto que dolía más que la vida, más que la vida sin risa y que la risa sin vida también. Porque si seguía mintiendo se moriría, por más que sabía que la verdad acabaría por matarla.


**Con el alma rota**

_Él la destruía, la destruía tanto que dolía más que la vida, más que la vida sin risa y que la risa sin vida también. Porque si seguía mintiendo se moriría, por más que sabía que la verdad acabaría por matarla._

La lluvia caía impasible al otro lado de la ventana, como si no le importara su padecimiento, quizá porque le era ajeno, quizá porque simplemente no era conocedora de él. Las gotas seguramente heladas y punzantes a la piel golpeaban contra el cristal para después deslizarse, inexorables, imparables. Un último esfuerzo por aferrarse al mundo tangible, a su propia unidad, antes de caer irremediablemente y perderse entre las demás. Un intento desesperado e inútil de ser únicas, de ser recordadas. O al menos Rose lo veía así.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo que empezaba a estorbarle en el ojo, y apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo aquellas endiabladas lágrimas, aquel asqueroso y patético, humillante símbolo de su infantilismo, de su inmadurez, de su absurda debilidad.

Albus había sacado mejor nota que ella en la redacción de Encantamientos. La gente normal no lloraba por eso, no a los dieciséis años y medio al menos. Era estúpido, ella lo sabía muy bien, era lógicamente estúpido, y si de algo Rose se enorgullecía era de su férrea capacidad de razonamiento, su necesidad por saberlo y comprenderlo todo, por hallarle a cualquier cosa un sentido. Y aquello no tenía sentido. Pero le dolía, tan patética, tan intensamente, que no podía soportarlo.

Y era que Albus no se había esforzado. No se había esforzado para nada, hasta se había reído al ver la nota, completamente incrédulo, e incluso le había contado, con total desparpajo y sorpresa, que apenas si había leído el texto que les había encargado profesor Flitwick. Rose lo había repasado y vuelto a repasar la semana entera, y aquel Supera Las Expectativas todavía le latía en las sienes, y en ese hueco imaginario pero al mismo tiempo tangible (sin que uno sepa bien cómo) dónde se encuentra el orgullo, la dignidad.

Ella era Ravenclaw, pensó arrugando la maldita redacción en un puño, intentando descargar aunque fuera un poco su enojo, su violento sentido de la injusticia. Albus era un desdeñable, un Gryffindor de poca monta, un alumno inconstante y desatento, distraído. ¿Cómo podía haber sacado un Extraordinario? No podía…no era posible que alguien fuera capaz de entenderlo.

– ¡No es justo! –Exclamó, y su voz se hizo eco en aquel pasillo vacío. Todo el mundo estaba cenando, allí no había nadie. Rose tomó el arrugado pergamino entre las manos y empezó a despedazarlo, mirándolo con una saña y una inquina que le llenó de rubor las mejillas y el cuello, incluso el pecho. Podía sentirla arder bajo la piel, como la sentía en las entrañas y en su lacerada dignidad– ¡No es justo, maldita sea! –Gritó esta vez con un gruñido casi visceral.

–Mira tú, no sabía que decías palabrotas, Weasley.

Se dio vuelta para encarar al dueño de aquella voz tan cínica, divertida incluso, que desentonaba tanto en un momento como aquel. Era íntimo, era suyo. Era su furia, era su bronca.

Scorpius Malfoy, envidiablemente, endiabladamente atractivo en su uniforme de Slytherin, le sonrió con sorna a la por demás alterada muchacha. Era tan guapo que cortaba el aliento, y tan odioso que daba ganas de golpearlo. Rose lo sabía, sabía el efecto que causaba él en ella, por lo que retrocedió un paso, instintivamente. En un momento como aquel podría estamparle un puñetazo a la menor provocación.

–Todo el mundo dice malas palabras–Masculló, perforándolo con la mirada.

–No las vírgenes–La respuesta de Scorpius provocó que enarcara las cejas. Todavía se permitía sorprenderse, incluso después de tantos años de conocerlo.

–No sabes si soy virgen.

–Weasley, tu vida sexual es tan activa como la de la profesora McGonagall–Repuso Scorpius, con desdén incluso, provocando que Rose lo mirara con los ojos entornados. El muchacho no había faltado a la verdad, en absoluto, pero no por eso le molestaba menos.

–Falta de actividad no es lo mismo que no haberla tenido nunca–Apostilló Rose, aunque Scorpius tenía razón, y ambos lo sabían.

–Sí, claro–Resopló él con desdén–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

–Bailaba la macarena–Le espetó con sarcasmo, de mal talante–. ¿A ti que te importa?

–No, creo que estabas descargando tensiones. ¿Qué te trae tan alterada, _Rosie Poo_?

Rose fijó sus ojos en él con una furia tan intensa que amedrentaba.

–No me llames así–Dijo entre dientes–. Lárgate.

–Pero si antes te gustaba…–Se burló Scorpius.

–Antes–Repitió Rose, cruzándose de brazos–. Esa palabra me gusta: antes. Antes de que tenerte a menos de dos metros de distancia me diera por las pelotas, antes de que cada vez que estoy cerca de ti sienta ganas de pegarte un puñetazo en plena cara.

–El rencor hace daño, Rosie…–Empezó a burlarse él, pero ella siguió hablando.

–Antes de que me usaras, me mangonearas y me tocaras como si me tratara de una absurda muñeca articulada y vacía. Antes de que te aburrieras de mí porque no te dejé tocarme las tetas a la primera de cambio. Antes de que, en vez de decírmelo, te acostaras con mi prima. Antes. Cómo una palabra puede resumir todo lo que fuimos. Antes.

El pecho de Rose subía y bajaba, acalorada como estaba después de haber soltado tanto veneno, tanta ponzoña acumulada de meses de silencio, de mascaradas, de mentiras, de verdades a medias y de falsedades decoradas para que parecieran ciertas.

– ¿Llevaste eso guardado durante tanto tiempo? –Le preguntó Scorpius, todavía con aquella sonrisa inmoral, insensible en los labios.

–La ira no se relaciona bien conmigo. O quizá sí–Murmuró Rose en tono tranquilo, aunque ahora estaba completamente pálida–. Me hace brotar la sinceridad.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Scorpius ladeó la cabeza, todavía con esa sonrisa que lo hacía más hermoso y más hijo de puta al mismo tiempo– ¿Todavía me quieres?

–No–Repuso Rose casi al instante, sin parpadear siquiera.

– ¿Por qué no? La pasábamos bien…–Dijo Scorpius en tono burlón, regodeándose en el estado falsamente pétreo de la chica.

– ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que está podrido por dentro? –Susurró Rose entre dientes–. Nunca te he querido.

– ¿Y tu prima qué? –Scorpius se recargó con la pared, en un ademán desenfadado, aunque ya no sonreía–Con ella sigues siendo la dulce amiga de siempre–Rose percibió una breve nota de enfado en su voz.

–Lily es una zorra y nunca dejará de serlo. Jamás hemos sido amigas y nunca lo seremos, ella cree que soy una castrada y yo simplemente creo que es una ninfómana, pero así y todo, ambas tenemos algo en común–Rose hizo una breve pausa para apartarse el pelo de la frente, y respirar profundo. Necesitaba oxígeno, necesitaba pensar–: por nada del mundo querríamos que nuestros padres supieran que has tocado uno solo de nuestros cabellos.

–En el caso de tu prima, he tocado más vellos corporales además de los de la cabeza–Apostilló Scorpius, recuperando su sonrisa de auténtico sinvergüenza, de auténtica lacra humana.

–Pero en mi caso no–Murmuró Rose, volviendo a respirar hondo, volviendo a sobreponerse antes de que aquella herida ya cerrada se abriera y empezara a sangrar con violencia, a dolerle con la desesperación y la angustia de lo que tuvo un final inesperado–. Así que fingimos ser cordiales, fingimos que nada pasó. Pero las cosas pasan. Ya no podemos ser como antes.

–Antes te divertías–Murmuró Scorpius, sonriendo de lado apenas, aunque en sus ojos no había ya diversión alguna. De hecho, pensaría Rose más tarde, la burla no le había llegado a los ojos en ningún momento–. Estabas conmigo.

–No me divertí nunca, ni antes ni ahora–Dijo Rose con pasmosa honestidad, y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de esas malditas lágrimas autocompasivas–. Soy una maldita infeliz. Lo bueno es que no se debe a ti, siempre fui igual de desgraciada.

–Eso fue porque querías–Dijo Scorpius, esta vez ya sin diversión en ninguno de sus gestos, ni en sus ojos, ni en sus labios ni en el más nimio detalle de su lenguaje corporal. Todo él era tensión–. Siempre quisiste estar en lo oscuro, volverte sombra y sufrir tu propia tristeza. Nunca me dejaste entrar.

– ¿Para qué iba a dejarte hacerlo? ¿Para qué lo tomaras todo y luego lo rompieras y lo desperdigaras mientras te cogías a mi prima? ¡No! –Rose sacudió las manos al aire, y los pequeños pedacitos de pergamino que alguna vez habían sido su redacción se elevaron a su alrededor, en una lluvia de papelitos escritos y destrozados–Nunca te he querido y así está bien.

–Yo sí te quería–Murmuró Scorpius, y por un instante, una debilidad cosa de una milésima de segundo, Rose le creyó. Luego volvió en sí, volvió a ser racional. Y soltó una carcajada.

–Lo único que querías era cogerme, pero no pudiste conmigo. Por eso te fuiste con Lily.

– ¡Me fui con tu prima porque tú no me querías! Eres lo suficientemente fría y repelente como para espantar a cualquiera–Rose sabía que las palabras de Scorpius eran completamente verdad, pero no por eso dolían menos.

– ¡Tú nunca me quisiste! ¡Jamás! –Gritó esta vez, ya que no podía rebatir lo último que él había dicho por ser demasiado cierto–Si me hubieras querido, al menos habrías tenido la decencia de terminar conmigo. ¡Te cagaste en mi maldita dignidad!

–Eso es lo único que siempre te ha importado–Repuso Scorpius, torciendo la boca, mirándola casi como si sintiera asco por ella, aunque sin llegar a tanto. Quizá sentía desprecio–. Tu dignidad, tu orgullo, lo que el resto vaya a pensar. Siempre has pensado de ti lo que los otros han querido que pensaras. Eres repulsiva, lo calculas todo tanto que en verdad genera repulsión. No dabas un paso hacia mí sin medir antes las consecuencias, sin medir antes qué irían a pensar los demás…

– ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que yo salía contigo _pese_ a lo que pensaran los demás? –Masculló Rose, al borde de la histeria– ¡Nadie lo habría aprobado de saberlo!

– ¡Y por eso era secreto, maldita seas! –Se desesperó Scorpius, rompiendo cualquier brecha, cualquier distancia entre ellos cuando pegó su cuerpo al suyo al sujetarla por las muñecas. Rose se retorció, desesperada por alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha y desde allí le habló, rozándole la piel con los labios, con su aliento venenoso, húmedo y caliente–Era secreto porque tú querías esconderlo, porque así te había gustado siempre, a ti, a ti, todo se ha tratado siempre de ti. Y estaba tan harto, tan harto de que nunca fuera por mí, Rose, que cuando alguien, por más que fuera alguien como Lily, cuando alguien pensó en mí, no pude evitar decirle que sí.

–Y si yo era tan así–Farfulló Rose, sintiéndolo respirar contra su garganta–, si era, si _soy_ tan repulsiva, si te genero tanto rechazo, si soy tan fría, tan malvada, tan inhumana como dices, ¿Por qué aún así te quedabas?

Por un momento, Rose no oyó más que el errático aliento de Scorpius golpear contra la piel expuesta de su cuello.

–Porque te quería. Y puedo jurártelo por mi propia alma.

–Tu alma no vale mierda–Murmuró Rose con aspereza, intentando apartarse–. Estás podrido por dentro, Malfoy.

–Si estoy tan podrido–Murmuró Scorpius, sin apartarse de ella–, y si valgo tan poco, y si no querías sexo, pero tampoco querías otra cosa, ¿Por qué nunca me pediste que me fuera? ¿Por qué dejaste que me quedara?

Rose cerró los ojos, sintiendo las pestañas temblarle casi tanto como temblaban sus emociones, atascadas en el pecho y en su garganta. La herida que ella creía bien cerrada se había abierto, destrozando las violentas cicatrices y esparciendo la sangre y el dolor sobre todo lo que ella ya creía sano. Él la destruía, la destruía tanto que dolía más que la vida, más que la vida sin risa y que la risa sin vida también. Porque si seguía mintiendo se moriría, por más que sabía que la verdad acabaría por matarla.

–Porque yo también te quería–Susurró con la voz rota, sintiendo el alma y el cuerpo temblar–. Te quería lo suficiente como para esconderlo, ocultarlo y mantenerlo a salvo. La opinión de los demás me habría dolido tanto como que dejaras de quererme. Por eso lo mantengo en secreto todavía, porque ya no me quieres, y que los demás criticaran lo que ya se evaporó terminaría por secarme completa.

– ¿Sabías que el vapor vuelve a caer en forma de lluvia? –Le susurró Scorpius, todavía contra la piel vulnerable de su garganta, y la besó allí, justo en el punto donde sabía que la hacía estremecer–De la misma forma en que me rindo yo ante ti, lo que se evapora vuelve a caerse, sobre unos y sobre otros, sin importar qué esté debajo. Lo que siento lo cubrirá todo, Rose, lo quieras o no lo quieras, me quieras a mí o me aborrezcas. Porque odio haberte querido, y más odio quererte, pero al dejar de quererte odiaría tanto que me moriría.

Rose soltó una carcajada a medio camino del sollozo, una risa y luego una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, un suspiro que terminaba en un temblor.

–Eres un maldito enfermo–Murmuró, al tiempo que Scorpius empezaba a besarle el cuello, con más ansia, con más desesperación a cada segundo, a cada maldita inhalación–, un maldito enfermo que ahora se cree poeta.

–Siempre he sido poeta, tú nunca quisiste escuchar. Voy a hacer de ti un poema ahora–Dijo, y alzó el rostro, y la tomó por el mentón. Rose cerró los ojos–. Mírame. Quiero que me veas, quiero verte. Abre los ojos.

Rose vaciló con las pestañas temblorosas, pero finalmente lo hizo. Los ojos azules y agudos, punzantes y al mismo tiempo tan cálidos la perforaron de aquí y de allá también. Entera e incompleta, fragmentada y rota, y toda a la vez.

–Di que no me quieres–Susurró Scorpius.

–Te cogiste a mi prima.

–Di que no me quieres.

– ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño?

–Di que no me quieres–Rose mantuvo los labios muy juntos, cuidándose siquiera de respirar–. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí.

Rose no despegó los labios, lo taladró con la mirada, sostuvo su postura hasta que la visión de los ojos azules de Scorpius empezó a temblar y pronto aquellas lágrimas de mierda, aquellas desgraciadas muestras de autocompasión estúpida le rebalsaron las pestañas, le rodaron por las mejillas.

–Te odio–Murmuró, sintiendo algo doloroso y al mismo tiempo de luz y con oscuridad y tormento, y belleza, y dulzura y un filo que hería y al mismo tiempo curaba. Eso que la dañaba deliciosamente, que la torturaba sin pausa y sin dolor.

–No eres capaz–Murmuró Scorpius, todavía una imagen temblorosa a través de las lágrimas. El agarre a su mentón se hizo más intenso, y Rose pronto sintió su boca en la suya.

Scorpius era demandante, era brusco y carente de cualquier ternura en todos sus movimientos. Sabía ser muy dulce con las palabras, y sabía llenarla de fuego por dentro cuando la tocaba. Sus labios se apoderaron de la boca de Rose, la conquistaron y su lengua se coronó reina. El rubor la cubrió, y el calor la empujó en oleadas rojas y llenas de furia dorada y lujuria picante y dulce, como pimienta perfumada. Rose se sintió volar, desplazarse, y pronto sintió como su espalda chocaba contra algo frío, algo duro, la pared supuso, y se sintió en medio de una antítesis, el fuego al frente y el hielo en la espalda, la realidad y la ilusión, que no tiene por qué significar lo mismo que mentira. Y las manos de Scorpius, y las suyas propias, y era todo uno solo y al mismo tiempo no era nada, porque superaba cualquier medida y cualquier otra cosa, era más que la materia, era más que la nada y mucho más que el todo; y pronto todo era más demandante, y más desesperado, y el más no bastaba y el menos no existía.

Y todo daba vueltas, y al mismo tiempo sentía que cada parte de sí misma, de su vida, en su interior y en su interior, que cada cosa estaba dónde debía estar. Y era maravilloso, y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo.

–Dilo–Susurró Scorpius contra sus labios, como si no pudiera dejar de besarla aunque fuera un solo instante. Rose, resollando con los ojos cerrados, su corazón un vaivén en su pecho, negó con la cabeza–. Dilo–Repitió entonces, apretándola más contra la pared, contra el frío, y se estremeció (otra vez).

–No–Rose sacudió la cabeza, y al tiempo que Scorpius volvía a besarla.

Rose reaccionó a este nuevo beso a la defensiva, con vigor, con renovado ímpetu. Así siempre había sido todo entre ellos, Scorpius empujaba y ella resistía, o a la inversa, siempre una lucha encarnizada por cuál de los dos tenía el control, quien de los dos ganaba. Scorpius se había rendido, y a Rose le encantaba cuando eso pasaba. Pero ahora quería que ella se doblegara, y no era algo que fuera a conseguir simplemente.

–Dilo, o te romperé el alma–La amenazó Scorpius, sujetándola por el cabello, como si necesitara aferrarse a algo, y dejó caer su frente contra la de ella, sin aliento. Pese a su agitación, Rose fue capaz de sonreír.

–Ya me la has roto.

–Quisiera romperte completa, solo para poder volver a juntar los pedazos.

– ¿Quién más que tú querría una muñeca rota? –Farfulló Rose, y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Él mantenía los párpados cerrados, sentía su aliento sobre la piel, los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, sus manos calientes en la cintura.

–Dilo. Di que me quieres–Scorpius abrió los ojos, y el azul golpeó a Rose con fuerza inesperada, tan cerca.

–No puedo–Murmuró, y era verdad.

–Demuéstramelo–Siseó él, y Rose sacudió la cabeza.

–Acabo de hacerlo, ¿Qué más mierda quieres de mí?

–Fue un beso. Un beso cómo pudiste dárselo a cualquiera.

–No he besado a nadie más que a ti–Exclamó Rose, apartándolo de un empujón.

Scorpius se debatía entra la sonrisa escéptica o la estupefacción. Esta última acabó ganando y por lo tanto invadiendo sus ojos. Desarmado y emocionalmente indefenso se veía menos bello, pero al mismo tiempo a Rose le gustaba más por eso.

– ¿Es en serio?

–Claro–Rose esbozó una sonrisa amarga–. No soy como tú.

Velozmente volvió a verse atrapada contra la pared, entre sus brazos.

–No dejarás de reprochármelo en toda la vida, ¿Verdad? –La besó en la mandíbula, y Rose suspiró.

– ¿Quién dijo que pasaré toda la vida contigo?

–Tú, ahora–Rose no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Lo conocía lo suficiente–. Haces exactamente lo que quiero que hagas.

–No diré que te quiero, Scorpius.

–Sólo me gusta mi nombre cuando tú lo dices–Repuso él, tomándola por el mentón para que lo mirara. En efecto, esbozaba otra de esas sonrisas ladinas, petulantes, que lo hacían más hermoso y más hijo de puta al mismo tiempo–. Más si primero dices que me quieres.

– ¿Quién dijo que te quiero?

–Tú, ahora–Rose se mordió la lengua, y en respuesta, Scorpius le tanteó el labio inferior con los dientes–. Me quieres.

– ¿Y eso qué? –Rose tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo de pesar instaurarse en su garganta–No cambia nada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tarde o temprano te cansarás de mí. Vas a dejarme.

–Nunca te dejaré.

Rose no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería verlo mentirle.

–Eso dijiste la última vez.

–Y fue cierto. Tú me dejaste a mí–Rose alzó la vista, cautelosa, manteniendo la distancia emocional acostumbrada–. Jamás te dejaría, porque te quiero.

– ¿Aunque sea fría, y orgullosa, e insufrible? –Preguntó, casi con temor.

–Sí. Y tú me quieres–Preguntó Scorpius a su vez con intensidad–, ¿Aunque sea arrogante, hipócrita y visceral?

–Sí–A Rose se le quebró la voz.

–Dímelo.

Rose respiró hondo, y lo miró a los ojos, buscó la sinceridad. La vio brillar en lo más profundo de sus pupilas, un resplandor azul intenso que hizo que su corazón palpitara con violencia. Y aquel muro de frialdad que levantaba a su alrededor se hizo añicos.

–Te quiero–Susurró–. Te quiero con el alma rota.

–Y yo te quiero en cada uno de tus pedazos.

Y se besaron, hasta quedarse sin aliento, y con el alma del otro latiendo en los labios.

_Sé que no es la Revolución de la Rosa, y lo siento, volveré. Pero espero igual les guste este One-Shot. Un beso a todas._


End file.
